Harry Potter and the Youngest Auror
by Kay Hatter
Summary: Another Voldemort attack, and this time its close to home. Sirius finds Kay first, will she live through it? or die Trying? Is Harry going back to Hogwarts or staying with the Weasley's? Read and Review Please! at least 10 and I'll continue!
1. I am Kayla Lillian Hatter

Dear Diary,

I am Kayla Lillian Hatter. Three years ago I became the youngest Auror known to man, but the thing is no one even knew that I was one. Except my family, the American Ministry of Magic, The English Ministry of Magic, and my new Headmaster, Dumbledore, now. I lost my mother when I was twelve, two of my best friends when I was fourteen and now, I am living in England al by myself. I was given a house in Godric's Hollow when I moved here, and are still living here. 

I have an aunt who lives in England, but she lives almost two hours away from here, in a Muggle community called Privet Drive. I've been there once but I've heard stories. My aunt is with the Accidental Magic Reversal Department and told me that the people who lived across from them, the Dursley's I think, had their "Aunt Marge" blown up by their nephew, Harry Potter. It still makes me crack up, because you see I was there in secret. I have a rare Invisibility Cloak handed down to me by my mother. 

I used to go to Albustian School of Auroring, the best school of Auroring in the world. I would disappear with my friends for one night every full moon, because all four of us were _werewolves_. Kaitlin "Vix" Morris had black hair and green eyes and was top of all her classes, chaser for the Quidditch team and was the best friend anyone could have. Erin "Kitty" McLaughlin was well pretty, smart and good at everything. Severus "Tiger" Loup had very untidy black hair, blue eyes and hated his name. We always make fun of it and he is always complaining that he wants to change his name. 

Oh, and I forgot were all Animagi. It's a must for the kind of Aurors we want to be and the kind I am. I usually deal with Dark Creatures and anything to do with Lord Voldemort. I can usually track down another werewolf, because other werewolves can sense other werewolves. I remember this one time my team and I were in London being positioned for the search of Sirius Black, which I didn't think was guilty but I had no say in it I was only 13, and we were searching in a cave. It was a big mistake going in deeper and deeper. It happened to be a place were vampires took refuge, they weren't very happy went we came bustling in. You see vampires and werewolves don't get along together, so they were mainly after me.

I killed some, me being trained very hard for this kind of thing, but one (The strongest one I might say!), after all the others around were dead, came over and bit my arm. I didn't become a vampire, though, because I'm already a Dark creature. He keeled over dead because a werewolf's blood is poison to a vampire and good thing too or I would have been dead!

Well, anyway I'm leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in two months. I know this is the school where Harry Potter goes and I just hope he leaves me alone, I don't like arrogant famous people. I guess being famous would make someone very arrogant, but I may be wrong.

Sincerely,

Kayla L. Hatter


	2. A Reunion with Sirius

Dear Diary,

It's me again. My birthday, June 30th, is in two weeks. I'm already receiving gifts from my family. My aunt Rochelle, the aunt I told you about, just sent me a new sneak-o-scope! I love it. My other one broke at home because my brothers were playing to many jokes on me. I hate being a little sister! My dad doesn't think they'd amount to anything, but they both brought back 15 O.W.L. s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels.). Well anyway, my aunt Monique, Uncle Andrew, and little cousin André sent me a new Broomstick Servicing Kit for my Chinese Firebolt, one of the best brooms in the world. They live in France with my other aunt Fleur; she sent me a new cloak. My other cloak, which is emerald green velvet, has many rips in it and is very travel worn so I am glad to receive it. The cloak is silver with gold fastenings. Even though I don't touch silver, because it will burn me, I was glad to find out it had no trace whatsoever of any silver (Except the color.). I got a Foe-Glass from my Grandfather; he is a retired Auror, and a Secrecy Sensor from my father. My brothers, of course, sent me more dungbombs, stink pellets, and other prankster stuff.

Remember when I was telling you about searching for Sirius Black? Well, I haven't been totally honest. First of all, Sirius Black is my godfather, and secondly, I let him free one time when I did actually catch him. I broke about five laws and if anyone finds out and tells the Ministry, I AM DEAD! AND I WILL BE SENT TO AZKABAN! I guess I should really put this in invisible ink. There we go.I am spending my day at home doing stupid paperwork. I HATE PAPERWORK. Well anyway, it's raining today, a thunderstorm I might add. My friends are starting to tell me I'm starting to act like Mad Eye Moody. I'm always jumping when someone says my name after a little quiet. It's just I'm kind of scared after what has happened in my life so far. I mean running into Voldemort will scare anyone really.

I'd better get back to that paperwork, it isn't going to do itself.

Sincerely,

Kayla L. Hatter

Kay looked up from her diary and sighed. Another day stuck in the house with no one around. She locked the diary, went up the stairs and put it under a loose floorboard under her bed. Her house had five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a study, a library, a kitchen and a living room. Kay didn't know why they had given her such a big house, because she was the only one living in it. Kay was a 15-year-old girl who by the looks of it, had been through a lot in her life. She was tall and skinny, with shoulder-length brownish red hair. Her brown eyes were usually hidden by her reading glasses which most of the time she was wearing because of all the paperwork the Ministry was pouring on her. The American Ministry had transferred her over to the English Ministry just after she finished the school year. Now she was forced to stay in England instead of her own Florida home. 

Not many people knew of Kay's _uniqueness_. Dumbledore now knew and still accepted her. She could be classified by being the only female werewolf Auror in the United States. Kay looked up and out the window; someone was standing outside on the pavement. Kay went to the window to try and get a better look at the person. The person, who now looked like a full-grown man, was walking up her drive way. Kay walked to the door and opened it. 

"Sirius, is that you? I thought you were staying at Remus Lupin's." She said calmly. Sirius walked up to the door and stopped.

"I just thought I'd come and visit." he replied happily.

"Sirius, you never visit." she laughed while hugging Sirius.

"I guess I should start now."

"Well, come in you'll get pneumonia if you stay out any longer."

"You're just like your mother, always worried that someone is going to get sick."

Kay's smile faded, "Thanks, Sirius. Do you want anything to eat? Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

"Just sit down, Sirius and I'll make some."

Kay left and went into the kitchen and Sirius sat down. The sounds of a teapot with boiling water could be heard while Kay was opening and closing cabinets. Kay's robes were soaking wet now because she had hugged Sirius.Kay came back into the living room with a teapot and two cups. 

"So Sirius how is Harry? Have you visited him yet?" Kay said while pouring a cup of tea for him.

"Dumbledore said for me to lay low for a while so no I haven't."

"But, Sirius, if people see you with me you could, well, be sent back to Azkaban and I could too."

"Oh, Kay. Don't worry. I don't think anyone will be going to Azkaban, and defiantly not you."

"Okay. I'll try not to worry about you."

"So how are you?"

"Horrible! The Ministry is pilling the paperwork on me. Can you believe that me, Kayla Lillian Hatter, has to do all this paperwork?" she said while pointing at the table where piles of parchment stood.

"Well, at least you're keeping busy. I see your already being sent birthday presents."

"Oh, yeah. I got a new sneakoscope, finally." She said showing Sirius the little top-like object.

"Nice. At least no one has sent you any silver…_yet_." 

"Thank God. I hate silver."

"You always did, well after you were bitten." Sirius, or really anybody, hardly ever talked about Kay before she was bitten.

"Yeah, now I won't touch anything silver. I've always wondered what my life would be like if I was never bitten."

"Well, it certainly would be different. So I heard your going to Hogwarts this year."

"Unfortunately."

"Why?"

"I will have no friends at all, and well probably have no friends because of my er-uniqueness."

"Oh, come on Kay. Its not that bad, I went to Hogwarts, your parents went to Hogwarts, your whole family went to Hogwarts."

"I know, but well I'm not English."

"What's w_rong_ with being English? Your family _is_ English."

"I'm not saying being English is bad I'm just saying I don't have an English accent and I don't think I even belong here."

"Of course you belong, it's in your blood."

"I guess your right, I'll try."

"There's the Kay I know." Sirius said smiling.

"More tea?"

"Please."

Kay refilled his cup with more tea and as she sat down Sirius let out a sneeze.

"You stayed out in the rain to long Sirius."

"I'll be fine Kay. Just a little cold."

"Sirius, when I had a 'little cold' it turned into pneumonia, remember?"

"I do. But that was when I was on the run."

"Well, take this anyway." she handed Sirius two capsules. 

"Fine, Doctor."

"Good."

Sirius finished his cup of tea and said," Well, I guess I should go, you still have a lot of work to do." as he headed for the door Kay stopped him.

"I don't think so, Sirius. You are going to leave via Floo Powder. I don't want you getting too sick." she said while handing him a flowerpot. Sirius put his hand into the pot and took some of the powder. He said the address, hugged Kay one last time and was gone. 

" 'Bye."

***

Meanwhile, in a farther away part of England, a man who resembled a snake and a fat and balding man stood at the top of a hill.

"Master, I have heard that Kayla Hatter is to be going to Hogwarts too. Shall we try and finish them both off next time?" The short man asked the other.

"Wormtail, do not ask me of my plans!" the man roared.

"Yes, Master, I am sorry."

"But, yes, we shall finish them both off next time. Then, I shall rule the world with my growing power!" 

"Good plan, Master. You're always thinking of the best plans."

"I know Wormtail, I know." 


	3. The Meeting in Diagon Alley

Kay woke up with a start. Today was just another typical day in the life of Kayla Hatter, but it seemed different, something was going to happen. Kay's birthday had passed in a flash, she was now fifteen-years-old. It seemed weird to most people, a fifteen-year-old girl living by herself in England. It even seemed weird to Kay, and she was that girl. It was now July 20th and Kay had yet not received a letter from Hogwarts. She quickly got dressed and went to her closet. 

"Which color today?" she asked herself while looking at the different colored robes. She decided after five minutes to wear her white robe. As she walked down the stairs she kept feeling that something bad and something good was going to happen. As she sat down to the kitchen table the bad news came, the _Daily Prophet_ had arrived and the shocking news was on the front page: **He-who-must-not-be-named Strikes Again.**

Kay refused to read it; it brought back to many memories. The good news arrived shortly after, a letter from Hogwarts:

_Dear Ms. Hatter,_

_You have been gladly accepted to Hogwarts. Under your circumstances, the headmaster wishes for you to come a day early. Term starts September first so please be here August the 31st. Enclosed is a list of all you required school things._

_ _

_Truly,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

_ _

Kay took out the other piece of parchment, the school list.

# Uniform

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar.
  4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags

# Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) _

By Miranda Goshawk

_ _

_A History of Magic Book Five_

By Bathilda Bagshot

## 

## Magical Theories of the Medieval Period

By Albert Swahawk

## 

## A Intermediates Guide to Transfiguration

## By Emeric Switch 

_Potions for the Intermediate Level_

By Matilda Roshward

## Healing Potions for Healing

By Jamesian Spoterson

_Defending yourself from Dark Creatures_ __

## By Romulus Loupson

## Defenses Against the Dark Arts 

By Kari Withers

"I guess that's another trip to Gringrotts." Kay said to herself, "And Diagon Alley. Well, I might as well go today and get it over with."

Kay finished her breakfast and went into the living room. She went over to her dining room table and started to work on what was left of the paperwork. Sighing sometimes wondering what it would be like if she didn't have this paperwork. Her watch went off at 10:30 reminding her she needed to leave for Diagon Alley. Kay grabbed the flowerpot off of the mantle and threw it into the fire.

"Diagon Alley." She shouted before walking into the fire. Kay tucked her arms to her side and closed her eyes; she was spinning to fast for her liking. Kay landed with a plop onto the ground. "Next time, I Apperate." She said to herself.

Kay picked herself up and looked around for Gringrotts. She, of course, found it and started walking across to it. The doors opened and Kay, not noticing what she was doing, slammed straight into someone else.

"Sorry!" she said not looking at the person, but when she did, she noticed he was with seven other people, who of which five had flaming red hair.

"Kayla Hatter. Is that you?" A plump little witch asked.

"M-Mrs. Weasley." she stuttered.

"It is you. You still look like your mother, may she rest in peace."

"T-thank you."

"What brings you here, dear?"

"I'm going to Hogwarts this year, and I moved here at the end of May."

"I thought your father was still in the United States."

"He is. I'm living by myself."

"By yourself, but your only 15!"

"The Ministry gave me a house in Godric's Hollow."

"Well, I see your still playing Quidditch." She said changing the subject.

"Yes, I just got a new broomstick, from my father. After what happened to my –er-other one."

"Oh, well, it's nice to see you dear."

"You too Mrs. Weasley. 'Bye." Kay said while waving and going into the bank.

"She's such a nice girl."

"Mom you know her?" Ron said speechless from the site of Kay.

"Her parents went to Hogwarts with us. They moved to the United States right before she was born, it still surprises me how much she is like her mother."

"Well, Molly. Let's get moving, we don't have all day." Her husband said while ushering them away from the back.

***

Kay walked out of the bank and onto the sidewalk of Diagon Alley. She looked into the windows of some stores and stopped at Flourish and Blotts. As she walked in she had the feeling something was going to happen. As though right on cue a fight started to occur. Kay looked up dodging a bookcase that was about to fall on her.Two boys were fighting, one was pink skinned and had blonde hair, the other hade very untidy black hair and emerald green eyes. Kay walked out of harms way and over to where the boys were fighting. She went straight up to them and stopped. Kay had pushed the two boys apart and had almost thrown the blonde haired boy against the wall but was stopped by two enormous boys.

"Draco, I'm glad to see your still alive, unfortunately." she said.

"Aww, Kayla's come back to England. What the American's make fun of your Mudblood mother."

"What did you just call my mother?" Kay yelled.

"A Mudblood and are you too proud of your family name to hear it?"

Kay lunged at Draco and was now punching him in the stomach. "Don't…You…Ever…Call…My…Mother…That!" Kay got off of him and stood up. Draco was still gasping for air as she smiled at the Weasley's. "If I had a galleon every time I've faced someone like you, to arrogant to noticed the truth, I would be richer than you could imagine!" she yelled at him. Kay picked up her books that she had bought and left, but before leaving she had said one more thing to him, "Je vous déteste."

__


	4. Voldemort Returns

After getting her books and robes Kay Apperated home instead of using Floo Powder. As she opened the door she noticed something was not right, as she searched the house, nothing was missing or anything until she got to the dinning room. On top of the papers was a white envelope addressed in blood red ink that read, Kayla L. Hatter. Kay's hands trembled as she opened the seal, while had the death mark on it, which meant it was not good news. The seal broke and out fell a piece of parchment with the words: "YOU'LL BE NEXT" in blood red ink, the same as the address.

Kay had panic written all over her face, be remained calm. She sat down on her couch and started breathing staggered. _Calm down Kay, it may be some kind of a joke._ This couldn't be a joke; you'd have to be sick in the mind to think this was funny. _Should I owl Sirius? NO! It would worry him too much; he has Harry to worry about._ Kay turned on the television and decided to keep it out of her mind.

At about 6:30 Kay sat down to her dinner, nothing had happened so she thought it was a sick joke. At 7:00 she had washed the dishes and then it happened, the door was banged open. There stood Lord Voldemort, with his red eyes and two slits for a nose. Next to him stood the fat, short, bald man he called "Wormtail".

Kay let out a scream and took out her wand. She was too late, Voldemort had already sent something at her, "Crucio" he said in a cold voice.

Kay dropped to the floor in pain, pain she never felt before this. She lifted up her head and then her wand and barely in a whisper said "Ex-Expelliarmus.", but nothing happened. 

"Kayla, if you join me your pain will be gone."

"Never."

"Join or die Kayla, it's your choice."

"Die."

"I think I'll have a little fun. _Trachoium_!" He yelled as Kay was picked of the ground and thrown against the wall, she heard something crack and knew at once one of her ribs had broken. "_Rictiunim_!" a beam came from his wand and hit Kay in the shoulder, it too started to hurt badly. Kay was on the floor barely alive when if finally said, "After you Kayla I will get Harry Potter for I have found a way to get past those charms, now for the final touch…_Avada Kedavra"_; everything went black.

***

Sirius walked up the street in his dog form. He had heard the Voldemort _might_ be near where Kay was living. As he walked up horror struck his face, right above her roof was the _Dark Mark_. He ran to the open door and walked in. There was no sign of Kay anywhere in the living room, or upstairs. _Could she be-_. He walked into the dinning room and was horrified; Kay was lying on the floor, with blood streaming down her right arm. 

Sirius immediately returned to his human form, running towards Kay hoping that she would still be alive.

"Kay can you hear me? Kay!" he yelled. 

"S-Sirius?" she whispered.

"Oh thank God."

"S-Sirius. H-he knows h-how to g-get to H-Harry." she stuttered.

"But, Dumbledore said--"

"He k-knows how to g-get through the charms." Kay tried to get up, but fell back down in pain. Some of her bones were broken, her shoulder was in pain and her arm was the worst.

"Kay, just stay still. I'll get help."

"Were already here Sirius," a voice said from behind him. He turned around afraid that it was the Ministry. It wasn't it was Dumbledore and Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Quick get her out of here, he might come back." Remus said.

"She's hurt too bad. I think he broke some of her bones." 

Remus had conjured a stretcher and gotten Kay on it, without her screaming in pain, and taken via Floo Powder, to Hogwarts.

"She said something, Dumbledore." Sirius finally said.

"What was that, Sirius."

"That Voldemort has found a way to get to Harry."

"I made sure that he wouldn't be able to when I left Harry with his aunt and uncle."

"She said he found a way to break the charms."

"I will go to Harry and you go to Kayla. She may know more." and he was gone. Sirius left to, by Floo Powder, to go with Kay.

***

Harry Potter was sitting at the kitchen table at The Burrow when Dumbledore appeared out of now where. All the Weasley's were shocked and speechless.

"Molly, Arthur, I need Harry to come with me, there has been another attack."

"On who?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"On…_Kayla Hatter_."

"My Lord! Is she alright?" Molly asked while standing up.

"The poor thing is barely alive."

"But, we just saw her a couple of hours ago. How could this happen?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know, but the Hatter's are a very powerful family. I suspect he wanted her on his side."

"Okay, everyone out, let us talk to Professor Dumbledore _alone._" All the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione walked out of the kitchen, glumly.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. She had some of her bones broken and her arm was bleeding very badly."

"The poor child."

"I know Molly, but this is about Harry. She told Sirius about what Voldemort said, he knows how to get to Harry. I want to take him to Hogwarts; he'll be safe there. I'm not saying it's not safe here, but I think it would be a bit better if he was being watch even more thoroughly."

"You're right. He should go. Harry!" Arthur yelled. Harry came walking in.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"You should go with Dumbledore back to Hogwarts. It'll be safer there, we don't want what happened to Kayla to happen to you."

"But--"

"No buts Harry, this is your safety."

"Yes, sir. I'll go get my things." Harry left and went up the stairs.

***

They had gotten Kay up to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts safely and she was going to be fine. Madam Pomfrey was franticly trying to help Kay but she refused to go anywhere near the silver needle that Madam Pomfrey needed to give her medicine with.

"I don't act well towards silver!" she bellowed.

"Miss. Hatter, it won't hurt a bit." she said while grabbing her arm; Kay couldn't pull her arm away. Just as the needle touched her skin, it started to burn her.

"Ow!" she screamed.

"Madam Pomfrey, there is something I haven't told you about Kay." Sirius said.

"And what's that?" she said angrily.

"Kay is a werewolf. She won't touch a thing with silver in it or she starts to burn."

Kay nodded her head in agreement. 

"Fine, fine. This means she is going to be staying a while. It's the only way I can fix bones broken as bad as hers." 

"I hate hospitals." Kay said under her breath.

"What was that?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Nothing. Nothing."

***

"You have to go?" Ron asked as his friend was putting his stuff back into his trunk.

"They think it'll be safer at Hogwarts." he said simply.

"But, it's safe here too."

"Ron, do you know what happened to that girl?"

"No."

"She has broken ribs and other bones. I don't want that to happen to any of you. So just let me go."

His friend stood there speechless as Harry took his trunk down the stairs.

" 'Bye Harry." Hermione said as ginny just stood their, shocked at the news she had heard.

" 'Bye Hermione."

"Ready to go Harry?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yeah."

He threw some powder into the fire and yelled "Hogwarts!" then turned to Harry, "You first Harry." Harry took his trunk and himself through the fire and Dumbledore left behind him. In a second they were both gone. 


End file.
